


Énouement

by summerxblessings (FadingSummer)



Category: INFINITE (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drabbles, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Reality, Starting A Family, THIS STORY IS COMPLETE!, drabbles with storyline, drabbleseries, kim sunggyu - Freeform, mental health, nam woohyun - Freeform, relationships, slice-of-life, sunggyuxoc, woohyunxoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadingSummer/pseuds/summerxblessings
Summary: REMOVED FOR EDITING.
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Original Character(s), Nam Woohyun/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: summerxblessings' INFINITE Collection





	Énouement

REMOVED FOR EDITING.

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:
> 
> This story has also been posted onto AFF here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1315513/nouement
> 
> Thank you for reading until the end! This is a little different compared to what I usually write, so I hope I didn't disappoint.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
